impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Proof
Proof is the eleventh mission of the campaign. The mission starts on June 26th 1937 as Rex and Lucy lands the Lab on 'Isla Mutatio'. Rex and Lucy has a discussion about the power of Sigma Technology, bringin up the potential for using it on people. Rex claims it is too powerful and all traces should be destroyed, but Lucy decides to search the island on her own to prove to Rex that Dr. Ganglion wouldn't perform his experiments on humans. After the prologue, Lucy will be nowhere to be found, instead Rex will find her footprints. The player now needs to have Rex follow the footprints to the north. As there will be plenty of enemy units and buildings along the way Rex will need to be escorted by some cretures. The footprints will first lead to a barren farm where there will be a few enemy creatures. This point is a fairly narrow passageway enemy units will have to pass to reach the player's base by land, making it a very good place to put up the defences. The enemy will still be able to attack by air and water however. There will then be prints further north and then west ending in a small village. Finding this village empty as well Rex will need to follow them to the north. The trail will then lead to another village behind a small enemy base with Soundwave Towers, a Creature Chamber a Water Chamber and a Workshop. All this has to be destroyed before before the next track can be found. Following the trail towards the east the player will find another tiny base with a few towers and a creature chamber before reaching the main base. When everything is destroyed, Rex willthen be able to follow the final prints to the last village which ends the mission. In the epilogue Rex finds Lucy talking to a villager The villager tells her that all of his people have been taken by the man in white coat and that they are resting in graves all around him. Lucy finally agrees they have to destroy all signs of the sigma technology. Enemy Units * Armadeel: Armadillo torso and legs, Electric Eel head and tail. * Electric Ant: Electric Eel head and tail, Ant torso and legs. * Komodo Drunk: Komodo Dragon head and legs, Skunk torso and tail. * Poison Frant: Poison Frog head and torso Ant legs and backbody. * Poison Fragle: Poison Frog head, torso, legs and rump, Eagle wings. * Praying Tiger: Praying Mantis head, torso, pincers, and backbody, Tiger backlegs. * Ratoness: Rat head and torso, Lioness legs and tail. * Scorpant: Scorpion tail, and pincers Ant head and torso. * Scorpbull: Scorpion tail, torso and pincers, Bull head and legs. Objectives * Use Rex to find Lucy by following her footprints in the desert sand. Clear all enemy creatures and structures you find along the way. Bonus Objective * Collect the Lioness. * Collect the Armadillo. * Collect the Praying Mantis. Category:Missions